They Didn't Die
by Sarah Penn
Summary: Harrys parents don't die and come in to save him in the end.
1. Prolouge

He stood glaring at the house, the house that had caused him so much pain, the house that had caused him so much trouble, the house and the people in it. Oh well he decided, better get it over with now. He burst through the door and heard screams for Lilly to run and take the child. He killed the man with remorse, he hadn't wanted to kill him but he stood in the way. He almost felt sorry for the boy, almost. He followed the woman with the boy and cornered them. The woman begged him to take her and spare her child, if that's the way she wanted it. He killed her. Foolish woman, the boy was the whole reason he had come, the only reason his parents were now dead. He shot at the boy but the spell didn't work, it bounced back at him. For the split second when he waited for the jolt he felt an evil that he didn't know, an almost scared evil. S soon as it hit him he felt peace, a calm, cooling peace. He drifted away but chanced on last look at the house. The boy sat their, not even crying, but then he glimpsed two pairs of adult hands reaching toward the sky. No, he told himself, no, I killed them. 


	2. Hogwarts express

Harry sat up in bed 11 years later. He had just had that dream again. As far as he knew his parents had died as Voldermort tried to kill him. He would be going to Hogwarts in the morning and was very excited so he tried not to let the dream bother him as he drifted off to sleep.  
The next morning Harry quickly got ready and waited downstairs for his "family." They seemed to take forever and he was getting worried that he would be late. After what seemed like an eternity they came downstairs.  
"Hurry up and get your stuff in the car, boy!" his uncle barked.  
"It already is, uncle." Harry could not help but reply.  
"Well then get yourself in the car or you will miss your train. And if you u do don't go blaming me for it, it was your fault you were smart with us." His uncle had no sense of things sometimes.  
They finally arrived at the station and Harry unloaded his things onto a cart. As he pushed his way into the station he realized that he didn't know how to got on to platform 9 ¾. AS though on command a fairly young man appeared before him.  
"Hello, I was passing by and I happened to notice that you couldn't find the platform to Hogwarts. It's really quite simple once you know how. All you have to do is run straight toward the brick wall between platform 9 and 10. I'll stay here and watch to make sure it works. Go on now."Said the strange man.  
"Thanks, I would have never have thought of that." Harry said as he ran at the wall.  
Suddenly he burst throughout it and found himself in the middle of a train satin with many people bustling around a large scarlet train. He got his stuff aboard and sat down in an empty compartment. He soon heard others coming abroad the train and his compartment door opened. A short girl with freckles, long blonde hair and friendly blue eyes walked in. Behind her was a rater short boy with brown hair and brown eyes. The girl introduced herself " Hi! My name is Alice Alcott and this is Brent Arwin. I just met him but he seems nice. Can we share your cabin? There aren't anymore open."  
This girl Talked fast. She had rattled that off in about 4 seconds." Of course," Harry said' "My name is Harry Potter."  
The girl stood there for a second and then replied, "The Harry Potter? I'm sorry, you must get that all the time. I read about you." Brent stood next to her looking rater shy as his new friend spook. Suddenly the felt a jolt and realized they were on the way.  



	3. Sorting Hat

Harry slowly walked in to the great hall and stood in wonder. The ceiling looked very real and the sheer size of it all amazed him. Just then Professor Mogonal put a battered old hat on a stool and called out the first name.  
"Anatans, Jeremy." She yelled. A boy slowly came towards the hat from about halfway down the line. AS soon as the hat was placed on his head he became the first Ravenclaw. The whole house stood up and cheered.  
Next came, "Alcott, Alice" and the hat pronounced her a Gryfindore the same as, "Arwin, Brent."And so it went until suddenly  
"Potter, Harry," was yelled. A great hush fell over the hall as Harry walked up to the stool. The hat was placed over him and Harry waited.  
"So, Harry, against Slythrine is you? Well that's too bad, you will do great things, Harry, and that house WOULD help you. Ah well, if it's not Slythrine it better be GRYFFINDORE! as the house bust from the hats mouth a great tidal wave of a cheer bust forth from the table. Harry struggled to find a seat next to Brent amid the uproar.  
"Well, Harry, you did it!" bust a fifth year who he would later know as Wood.  
The sorting ended with "Zament, Lacey", who became the last Hufflepuff. Suddenly food appeared on the table and the feast began. They ate until they were full and then followed he house perfect Shrra Nettlesworth to the prorate hole.  
"Mammoth," she said to the hole, as it slowly swung open, "will be the new password." They trooped inside and were amazed at the sheer size of the common room but that was dwarfed by the grandeur of the bedrooms. Harry's Roommates were Brent, Almazar Gunds, Garry Hallen, and Jon Sants.  
" Well" proclaimed Garry," We might as well get used to this since we are to be roommates or the next seven years. First…" Harry could tell that he would not enjoy having Garry as a roommate. They fell asleep early that night and so began their first day at Hog warts.  



End file.
